Naruto x Satsuki in the Anime Multiverse
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Naruto x Female Sasuke. Summary's too long so it's inside in the author's note section (First few paragraphs in BOLD). Rated M for a reason.


**So, I've been inspired by a few Naruto x Female Sasuke fics lately. That being said, here is my try on one.**

 **There will be two versions, Shinobi version and Modern day version.**

 **WARNING: Modern Konoha. Badass Naruto. Practically started from scratch with this shit. Does not follow anime or manga. Rated "M" for mature. No lemons unless I feel like it, just hints otherwise. Violence is the reason for the rating.**

 **IMPORTANT WARNING: For plot purposes and my hormones release, until Naruto and Satsuki get together, they, or just Naruto, has sex with other people. Crossovers may apply.**

 **IMPORTANT WARNING 2: visit Naruto wiki before reading this chapter and search Konan, go to her appearance and read what it says. I'll be using its description… Karin also… yeah. Also, practically a multi crossover but I'll try to keep it small.**

 **"Small" warning: SUPER Long chapter.**

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

 _ **Having been trained taken into two Yakuza clans of Konoha, Naruto grows up a fucked up life if you look at it from a certain angle. Of course, being one of the world's top assassins and information brokers is another thing. So what happens when Satsuki Uchiha is assigned as his protection detail due to him witnessing a crime? Love of course! But will it start with lust, or will it start with something that can lead deeper into the future?**_

 **CREDIT goes to two authors who have really inspired me to create this, though this is indeed my own style with a few borrowed items. First, to** _Sandylee007_ **for giving an idea with how I could have this story start out. Second recognition goes to** _SilverRose16701_ **for creating so many sweet Naruto x Suki stories that I actually requested something from her. Still, it's up to her, but yeah, amazing stuff from both of them!**

 _Characters who will appear from other anime in this chapter:_

 _Wang Liu Mei from Gundam 00_

 **(Prologue)**

Naruto is not your typical teenage boy. At the age of five, he was adopted from the orphanage by a Yakuza clan. This clan was a bloody clan, and as such, he was taught their ways. He knew how to use a gun at the age of six, he could cripple a full grown man at seven, and could kill without weapons at age nine. He was their best fighter by then. At ten, that Yakuza clan was destroyed by another Yakuza clan. Members scattered, all but Naruto. The blonde was adopted once again, this time this clan was less bloody, and actually treated Naruto like a person instead of a tool. This one was more traditional and opted for swords instead of guns. By eleven, Naruto was one of the top most sought after assassins in the world.

Naruto was too wanted that the Yakuza clan didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. However, due to his two years of service, Naruto was allowed to leave alive with one man watching him until he was seventeen. The man assigned to him was a knowledgeable man named Minato. He was the blonde's father figure, home teacher, and he helped Naruto regain his place in society. He soon adopted Naruto as his son giving Naruto his surname, Namikaze.

Minato Namikaze was soon killed by, again, a rival Yakuza Clan. Before dying, Minato made sure Naruto remembered two things.

This was the first, "The worlds isn't black and white, Naruto." The second was, "For your sake, if not for mine, only resort to force if you have to."

Naruto was alone again at the age of fifteen due to Minato's death.

Being a boy who faced death more than a hundred times didn't mean he didn't shed a tear. However, that all he did shed. A single tear. He was still too young and immature to fully move on completely though so he did his best to keep his mind off things. That's when he went to school as a normal teen. The boy kept to himself until he started to work as one of Konoha's best freelancers as people call them.

That was all a cover however. After all, being raised by two Yakuza clans can have you already deep into connections that even without a stable job, you could already make a living. Especially as an information broker.

 **(Present Time)**

Naruto was now twenty three years of age. He still kept on training and all, however he was currently delivering some pizza to a house he visits often in his delivery schedules. However, something was off. Especially since the two kids who were always out playing aren't out playing. That was odd but first time for everything right? When Naruto gets off his motorcycle, he notices that the door was open which was odd. Immediately he feels like something was wrong.

"I think I chose a bad day to leave my Karambit at home." He mutters before walking in slowly. He freezes as he sees a sight he never would have thought to see.

In the room before the blonde was a man with long black hair, the man was in a black suit and was wearing a pair black gloves with a silenced gun in one of his hands. The man fires. He turns after hearing someone drop something and growls as he points his weapon at the person. "Sorry you had to see this." He says as he pulls the trigger.

Naruto saw the bullet coming, it all happened so slowly for him that he saw it all too clearly. He dodge before sprinting to his ride and getting the fuck out of there. He had a good look at the man's face so he knew he could go to the cops. However, he also knew the name of the man, Orochimaru. Being an information broker had its perks after all.

 **(A week later)**

Naruto sits on a chair facing a man called Shisui Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. This man before him was one of his contacts before and now this man works in the police force, if that's what you could call an investigator who also works as a lawyer. That's actually off the books by the way.

"So, anything else I should know about?"

"None at the moment." Naruto lies. He knew Shisui didn't know him to have worked as a Yakuza member before. Hell, the Uchiha practically run the police. "Though I do wonder, is my life in any danger? I mean, you said this guy was Orochimaru, right?"

"Okay, first, what the hell do you mean by is your life in danger? Second, what the hell do you know about Orochimaru? You just heard of him."

Naruto's face didn't change though he had to admit, Shisui was smart. "I've heard stories so when you've confirmed it, I was like, oh… Anyway, since it is Orochimaru, I've heard from around the streets he always has this four-eye dude around him. Meaning glasses of course. I think the name was… Kabuki? No, Kamato? Nah, not that either… Kakami, Korosaki… that was far off… um…"

"It's Kabuto, Naruto." Shisui says while rubbing his temples.

"Ohh… Thanks!" Naruto says with a smile.

With a sigh, Shisui speaks. "Alright, you're right. I'll have the department send one our best agents to be your body guard. How many would you like though? I mean, as back up or something?"

Naruto sighs at this. "Leave it to the department. Though I doubt sending only one will stop Orochimaru. After all, that bastard managed to get away. I'm actually surprised he hasn't found me." He muses before standing to stretch.

"It seems like we've both had a long day." Shisui says. "Alright, where would you like to meet your body guard?"

"I guess the park. The more people the less awkward." Naruto says before moving leave and then he remembers something. "And tell them to wear something casual will ya? I don't need a suit following me around."

 **(With Shisui sometime later)**

The Uchiha sighs as he goes into a meeting room where the heads of the department are.

"Shisui! Don't you know we're having a meeting now?" A female scolds

Shisui sends that woman a death glare which shut her up. "I've more pressing matters, I'm afraid." He says as he takes a free seat. "We have a lead on Orochimaru."

This got everyone's attention.

"A witness came to me, he's twenty three, a freelancer, and he was adopted by Minato Namikaze. Seems to me like he didn't know about his father's involvement in the Yakuza. After all, why come to me if he could be arrested? That aside, Orochimaru's going to be after him."

"He wants a body guard." Mikoto states more than asks.

Shisui nods. "At least one, yes. Since this is Orochimaru, I doubt one will suffice, but one by his side all the time should suffice. The others will be on standby."

"Very well… how about Satsuki Uchiha?"

Shisui winces at that because of how Mikoto said it. "Fine by me." He then thinks, _"Though it sounds more like she's one of your troops than your daughter."_

"She'll be with him in two days."

Shisui nods before leaving. "Now time to tell Naruto…" He mutters before taking his phone out to do just as he said.

 **(Two days later, at the park)**

Naruto is wearing a casual outfit today which consists of a **red** shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. His shirt was tucked in but his pants weren't tucked into his boots so there was no way of telling. He walks over to bench and sits. Not a moment later, he is joined by a man reading a newspaper. "That's quite old school you know?"

The man scoffs before folding the newspaper. "As long as it gets the job done."

"So what do you have for me?"

"An information broker dealing with his own kind, what do you expect?"

"Information for information like the usual I see… Alright, I'll humor you." Naruto says before taking out a bunch of chocolate called M&M. "Want some?"

"Maybe next time." The man says before reading his newspaper again.

An hour passes and the man folds his newspaper before standing. "Until we meet again." He mutters before walking away.

Naruto doesn't nod as he instead takes a look at his watch. It was still eight in the morning. "I don't go looking for trouble… Trouble just finds me… pfft, yeah right." He mutters before looking around to see that there weren't a lot of people in the park this day. "More like trouble and I always look for each other." He mutters again before going over to a koi pond. A few minutes pass and then he speaks. "So, how long will you be standing there?" He asks.

"You're rather sharp for some freelancer." A woman says as she walks up behind the blonde.

"I aim to please. After all, it isn't everyday a creep who resembles a paedophile version of Joker is after your sorry ass." Naruto says as he bends down to the pond. "What's your name?"

"Satsuki Uchiha."

Naruto actually scoffs at that making the woman's brow twitch. "Not surprising. Though in all honesty? I seriously would have liked to at least meet the legendary Itachi."

"He's my brother. He's assigned to the foreign affairs right now."

Naruto mentally winces at the trace of venom in the woman's voice. It was so angelic to him when he first heard it. "Fair enough." He says before walking back to the bench.

This got Satsuki's attention. For the few minutes she's been with this blonde, she hasn't seen him look at her even once so now she thought that she may as well find out why. "You're supposed to be my objective so why aren't you looking at least once to know my face? I am, after all, the one assigned to be by you 24/7."

Naruto stops mid stride before turning only a little so that his smirk could be seen. "Because, you're putting on a mask. You only see me as on objective instead of a person who asked for protection."

"And who said you know me?"

"Ah, there we go. Ah yes, as an Uchiha, you must always keep emotions in check, no? After all, only people like Shisui actually get to show their emotion."

Satsuki's teeth rub against each other as she hears this. "That's the rule, yes." She hasn't been with her objective for more than a few minutes and he was already starting to piss her off.

Naruto scoffs before walking off and taking a seat on the same bench he used a few minutes earlier. "You're not use to casual clothes, huh?" He asks as he notices the fists Satsuki made of her hands as she was wearing a white sundress. "It looks good on you though." He says while turning away.

Satsuki actually blushes at the compliment before noticing Naruto turning his head away. "What the hell? Are you mentally ill or something? You just looked away when you said it looked good on me."

The blonde chuckles at that statement. "Really want me to look at you that badly? I thought relationships between yourself and clients were taboo."

The Uchiha fumes. She storms away, clearly pissed by her objective.

 **BOOM**

Satsuki's entire body snaps to look back at the explosion. It was exactly where Naruto was sitting. "Shit!" She rushes over and it was a sight she would never forget.

Out of the smoke came Naruto with another man who was simply the size of sumo wrestler. The man had some weird attire on him which for sure consisted of a purple rope for a belt.

"Orochimaru wants you dead."

"No shit, fat ass." Naruto says as he takes a look at the shattered bench.

"Freeze!" Satsuki shouts as she pulls out her pistol.

The man laughs before putting his hands in the air. No way in hell would this bitch have hand cuffs for his wrist size. Still, he wasn't bulletproof.

Naruto remains silent as his bodyguard radios for back up. Apparently said bodyguard had her gear on her thighs. Old school, but it worked. Still, the blonde was keeping an eye on the man when Satsuki moved closer. "Satsuki, that's close enough."

"I'm taking him in."

"And as the one who pays you, I order you to stop." Naruto says in a deadly tone that had Satsuki blink thrice. "Good, now come back, slowly."

The man laughs. "You're a clever little boy, aren't you?!" He laughs more before he places his hands down.

It was here that Satsuki fires her weapon. Somehow the sumo man dodged all the bullets as he charged at the Uchiha. "Die little girl!"

Satsuki's eyes widen. That man was fast! Faster than she'd ever seen for his size.

The man smirks as he grabs Satsuki's arm and pulls her towards him while he sends his other fist onto her small frame.

It was then that a giant booming sound occurred. A booming sound that was all too known throughout the world. A supersonic boom.

Naruto had tackled Satsuki to the ground before taking her weapon. Once again, it had happened. Everything was slowing down to such a degree that Naruto fired three shots. In the real world it looked like he only fired one.

The man's eyes widen as he barely dodge the bullets. A graze on his cheek told him that his target was more than he could bargain. "Dammit." He mutters before dashing away.

With a sigh, Naruto places the gun down and gets up before helping his bodyguard up. That was when said bodyguard pulls the gun on him. "Woah! What the hell? You're paid to keep me alive! Not kill me!" Naruto shouts in surprise, or it at least seemed that way.

"Shut up! You've clearly held a gun before! I looked at your file! Do you even know what your father's job was?" Satsuki shouts as two people in suits come running.

Naruto notices them thanks to his peripheral vision. This was not going to end well for him if he ever said something that could be used against him. Still, he was smarter than he chose to lead on. "Of course I do. That's why I learned how to use a gun to protect myself." He says in a serious tone. "My father didn't want me to get involved with him and his work. That's why he taught me. Even on how to use a gun which was way out of his clan's tradition!" By this time Naruto was shouting. How dare his bodyguard pull a gun on him, the client! "You know…" He mutters before looking Satsuki in the eye. "He was right! I can never trust the authorities!" He shouts before disarming Satsuki and firing two bullets to the ground of the foot of each of the suits. "With your involvement today, I will tell you this. Orochimaru will hunt you down just like he is hunting me down. I'm open to negotiations if you want to get paid. Otherwise, don't come near me unless you want a hole in your head." Naruto says in a flat tone which showed he really meant what he was saying.

Satsuki and the two suits didn't budge. They were well aware that Naruto still had enough bullets to kill them. What they saw next surprised them.

Naruto turns away and takes a step before vanishing in a sonic boom.

"Who the hell was that?"

Satsuki looks at Suigetsu with a frown. "The objective." She looks to the last place Naruto was and scowls this time. "Apparently the one who wants him dead isn't exactly normal. He is no different."

A man laughs as he claps and walks up to Satsuki, Suigetsu, and Karin. "Well wasn't that entertaining?" He asks rhetorically.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here? You were assigned with my brother." Satsuki asks and says with curiosity.

"He's back and resting. However, when I tell that you disrespected a client, and his friend no less, well, I'm sure he'd be disappointed."

"His friend?!" Satsuki was shocked. Was that why Naruto wanted to see Itachi? Because they were long-time friends?

"Yes, Naruto saved him once. Itachi was about to get shot but Naruto was there. The boy helped your brother by tackling the man away. He wasn't as fast as he is now though… that was the day Itachi had a bullet on his shoulder. They've trained together a lot after that." Kabuto finishes.

 **(One week later with Naruto)**

Naruto sighs as he goes to sit by a corner of a bar. He is wearing an orange high collar short-sleeve hoody. It had a detachable black hood via zipper, and the sleeves were also black. Everything else about his outfit was also black. He has his hood on as he waits for his drink. It was still 9:30 AM.

"I cannot believe we still haven't found him!" Suigetsu growls in frustration.

"Oh shut up." Karin says as she fixes her glasses. "It was our fault that he was pissed. That dude's a freelancer."

"Which is why we're here." Suigetsu says as he heads over to the bartender. "Hey old man. I need some information, if you're willing."

The bartender raises a brow. "It depends on the information you're looking for. I charge a thousand for high information, but I charge higher if I have to send you to someone else…"

"Oh my. Well then, do you have anything on Naruto Namikaze?"

The bartender raises a brow. _"So that's what this is about huh? Well, I'll amuse you for a bit."_ He thinks before replying. "I don't know such a person. Though I do know a Naruto. Still, since it's a last name difference, I can't see you go looking for this Naruto. What does he look like though?"

"Blonde, three whisker tattoos on his cheek?"

"Hmm… pay me ten thousand for this."

"What?! That's a lot of shit coming from you!" Suigetsu snarls.

"Take it or leave it, boy." The bartender says as he notices that some of the Yakuza are ready to pull their guns out. "This place is run by the Jubei Clan of the Yakuza."

This was where Karin steps in. "Alright, I'll pay. Twenty thousand for the best."

The bartender looks at her as if questioning himself if he really should. With a mental sigh, he nods. "Alright. You look for someone wearing an orange hoodie. That's all."

"What? Where the hell can we find him then?!" Suigetsu shouts in outrage. That was all?! Seriously?

Karin huffs before smacking the man's head. "Look you idiot." She says as she notices a man in the corner with a hood on. He was the only one wearing orange. "Think next time will you?" She mutters so that only Suigetsu could hear. She then walks over to the man.

Naruto smirks. His hood was up so that was good. "What can I do for you, beautiful?" He says, his voice much different from his original one. It sounded almost like Madara's, the outcast of the Uchiha clan.

Karin's eyes narrow. "Stop with the sweet talk. Let's get to business."

"Not with me, no." Naruto says as his smirk widens. His whisker marks were hidden thanks to the shadow the hood provides. "You want business? You need to know the rules." He smirks seeing her temper rise. "First, I share what I want. Second, I'm an information broker, I have no loyalties, and I do what I do to survive. Third, I don't mean to survive from death threats." He says with a grin as Karin was about to pull a gun on him. "I survive in the sense of needs. I get paid, killing me means no information anyway."

Karin was speechless. This mad had got her. However she thought he was bluffing. "Prove it."

"I could take you around the city blindfolded. I know every street in the village. I can give you a tour of the twenty five surface rooms of the police station and the entire 500 jail cells the police have underneath their station. Also, there's the torture room on every level of the underground department." He mutters so that only Karin and Suigetsu could hear.

The two agents' eyes widen in disbelief. Those were the exact plans of the police building. The one they were assigned to. _"Wait… so that meant that…"_ If it were even possible, their eyes widen more.

"Karin and Suigetsu." Naruto says as he points a gun to them under the table. "I know everything that goes on around Konoha. Soon I'll know about Suna, then Iwa, Kumo, and Mizu shall follow." He says with a smile.

Karin looks at the man cautiously. He knew too much that he had to be put down. However, he would be their only lead to finding Naruto. Oh the irony. "Suigetsu, leave us. I'll do the talking." She says in a no bullshit tone that made Suigetsu nod reluctantly. Karin never made her eyes leave the man.

The bartender noticed Naruto's grin had turned to a neutral expression. That meant that something was going on so he gives a drink to one of the Yakuza nearest to him. The man takes the shot before standing to leave. It was just water. The man leaves with four others after popping his neck.

Naruto notices it all and smirks a thanks to the bartender who gives a very subtle nod in return. His attention returns to Karin and he notices the woman's very casual and revealing outfit of a zip long-sleeved lavender shirt that exposes her navel, short black shorts, long black thigh high stockings, and knee length heeled combat boots. Of course, Naruto can't forget the girl's signature brown narrow glasses which, since he looked closely enough, has a blade underneath.

Said woman speaks to him which breaks him from his… visual appreciation. "I want to know about Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto frowns. "What specifically? I know you already know who his father was so why?"

"I need his address. The bodyguard assigned to him wishes to apologize but we don't know where he lives since he is apparently always on the move."

"Then you have a problem."

Karin raises a brow at this. "You don't know?" She asks.

"The problem is that he doesn't have a house. At least… not on record. Follow me and you shall find, or don't follow me and you shall seek without outcome." Naruto says he stands and starts to walk away.

Karin was curious to say the least. However, as much as she wanted to bring Suigetsu, she figured that the information broker wouldn't wait.

Naruto uses a Bluetooth earpiece to communicate with those Yakuza members who went out to meet Suigetsu. "Threaten, don't kill or retaliate if he attacks. I don't want any blood to be shed tonight." He says before placing on an orange motorcycle helmet on his head after pulling his hood down. Just in time for Karin to come out the bar. "Hop on." He says as he hands her a spare helmet.

Karin's eyes widen as she notices the bike. "This is based on the one used by Cloud in Final Fantasy 7! How'd you get this?!" She manages to say in surprise.

"I never said money was the only payment." Naruto says as he starts the engine. "It's also fully functional." He says making the girl squeal and go into fangirl-mode.

Karin gets on with her helmet on. She holds onto the man and was glad her helmet was there to hide her blush. She could just feel how toned Naruto's muscles are. She lets out a yelp after they drove off.

 **(Two hours later)**

Karin was surprised again. It was already 12:46 AM and she arrived in a very simple looking house, but it was in the middle of a forest. She turns around to see the man still there on his bike with his helmet still on. "That's a rather simple house for someone who wants a bodyguard." She says.

Naruto nods before stating, "I'll be back for the payment within the hour." He drives off without giving the girl a chance to speak.

Five minutes pass and Naruto smirks as he sees Karin had already entered. The Uchiha clan was known for recruiting ex-cons into their services after all. He decides that he might as well finish the hour.

 **(Time of payment)**

Naruto drives to the front of the house with his helmet still on. "Just in time. I've come to collect my payment." He says smugly, although his helmet hides the tone rather well.

Karin was already by the door waiting with her arms cross. When she heard the man say this to here, she believes she was tricked. She places a hand on her hip, her signature pose, and then speaks. "Oh no! Not until I meet Naruto! I'm not paying you shit."

"Too bad…" Naruto says as he removes the helmet which surprises Karin. "I thought you wanted to see me. Did you lie?"

Karin's eyes widen in shock after seeing that the man she's been talking to was her target all along. "So then… you were…"

Naruto smiles a kind smile which was contradicting his earlier actions. "I am. I'm Naruto Namikaze, your client who was betrayed. Now, I want my payment."

Karin mentally curses. She hopes the man would be reasonable. "What do you want?"

Naruto smirks as he walks over and speaks. "What can you offer? My base payment for strangers is always a hundred thousand. If they can't pay up, I won't guarantee their personal information to be safe." He steps inside with a chuckle seeing Karin tremble with a little anger. "Hey now, you said you wanted to talk so come in. Besides, you already did anyway." Naruto says as he taps the girl's shoulder which surprised her a lot. Naruto blinks. "Wait… don't tell me… you actually thought that I was heartless, didn't you?!" He accuses.

"It can't be help! You nearly killed me that day!" She reasons.

"Well now, aren't you bitter?" Naruto asks rhetorically as he heads inside. He hears Karin's boots on the floor so that meant that the redhead had followed him in. "Take a seat while I make us lunch. I know you didn't have any." Naruto says as he heads to the kitchen.

"How'd you know?" Karin asks as she sits.

"I'm an information broker, it's my job to know. I don't know everything, true, but I do my best." Naruto says.

Karin nods. However, her mind wonders to the payment. She clearly didn't have the money. She wondered if Naruto could compromise somehow. Her nose catches a scent that good her stomach to growl in anticipation though. She blushes as Naruto laughs.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Naruto says as he makes the finishing touches on his work.

"Can you compromise?" Karin asks.

"With what?" Naruto asks as he finally finishes.

"The payment."

"How do you think I got my bike?" Naruto asks as he places the food on the table and Karin's eyes widen at the perfectly made steak accompanied with some ribs.

"Woah!"

Naruto smiles and tells her, "Dig in, I've still got extra."

"Thank you!"

 **(After lunch)**

Karin has a full smile on her face as she had some amazing lunch. "That was amazing!"

"I aim to please." Naruto says with a smile of his own. He found it fun watcher her eat. "So, about that payment?"

"Your price is too high. What can I compromise your payment with?"

"I'd say your body, but you probably won't accept it." Naruto says with his arms crossed. "Of course, no payment means you already know where I live, but knowing where I live means death if it's exposed and since there's no payment, there's no protection." He says as if he were talking about the weather.

Karin actually blushes at that. "Okay… if I'm correct, you mean you want to have sex with me…" She blushes more as Naruto nods. It was out of embarrassment instead of anger though. "Why?"

Naruto blinks. Didn't she know that her figure could kill? "Because one, it's the payment. Two, you're sexy as fuck. Three, your hot and pretty. Four, points two and three combine mean you're beautiful. Five… well, shit, I gave you all my main reasons so… yeah…" He was more confused when he swears he could see steam clouds puffing from Karin's face… which had by now matched the colour of her hair. "Uh… you okay?" It was stupid question.

A question which was answered by a pounce as Karin captures Naruto's lips.

"I swear I didn't place anything in the food or drink." Naruto says as pushes her so that they'd stop. "Why are you doing this?" He just had to ask. Usually he'd have to kill her for nearly killing him… which oddly did not happen.

"Those words were sweet. I don't care if it's just sex. At least I know I can also vent my stress out."

"Good point." Naruto mutters before looking into Karin's eyes. "You know… you really are beautiful."

The redhead smirks before pecking his lips. "I just know that our relationship will be like some sort of hugs, kisses, and sex only relationship."

"I can live with that." Naruto proceeds to kiss her passionately as if they were lovers who have reunited after years of separation.

 **(With Satsuki)**

Satsuki is currently inside her house. She dresses in her suit but leaves the jacket off. Her black tie matches with her white shirt and black suit. Her white bra blends well under the shirt. She sighs as she looks at a photo on her desk, or rather two photos. One was inside a frame, the other inside a folder.

"So do you remember him?" Itachi asks as he enters her room with Satsuki spinning to draw her gun due to surprise. "Your reflexes have surely improved." He says with a smirk after seeing his sister sigh in relief.

"You do know I could have killed you, right?"

Itachi shrugs. He trained with Naruto, he could easily dodge a hail of bullets.

Satsuki shakes her head. Her brother was always like this. Every threat she could make was pointless. Add to the fact that she just found out what Naruto was capable of and that Itachi trained with such a man? Nope. A bullet could never reach them. Oh no, don't get me wrong. Satsuki fast, but not as fast as them. She was strong, but not as strong as them. However, Satsuki was much more flexible and fluid when it came to combat. She also had a lot of leg power that could allow her to jump half the distance of Itachi. Her ability to control fire and create it from nothing was nothing short of devilish.

"So…" Itachi starts as he walks over to the desk making his sister blush crimson. "I take it you remember him?"

"Yeah…" Satsuki says as she starts to calm down. "It's weird though… he's changed and he doesn't remember me…" She mutters but Itachi's superior hearing could still catch it.

"Well…" Itachi says as he looks at the pictures and compares. "Did you ever consider him to not remember you by the way you treated him. That was why he transferred schools, was it not?"

Satsuki nods. "All the more reason why I was willing. I thought he'd remember me."

"Usually you'd be right about being remembered, especially if you were an asshole to that person." Itachi agrees and notices how his little sister flinches at that, but continues otherwise. "Naruto's different. He chose to forget the pain… especially after Minato died."

 **(With Naruto and Karin)**

The two pant as they climaxed a few minutes earlier. "Officially one of the best fucks I've ever had…" They say in unison making them chuckle but then they stand to get dressed.

"Hey Naruto?" Karin calls as she zips her top.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to do it again… I'm always available…"

Naruto smiles. "Well, for that I'd need to stay hidden."

Karin groans at that. She really enjoyed their sex session. "Then you have to be in public or else I'm going to be forced to give away your location."

Naruto nods. "Alright, but if that's so then you better make sure that if ever we're in the same room or house, you're going to be naked."

Karin pecks him on the lips which he returns. "Anything for you." She says before heading out.

"I'll bring you back. Just wait a moment." Naruto says making Karin nod. It was then his face turned serious as a fox hops out from a hidden room.

 **"You're gonna get her pregnant if you go on like this… How was it though?"**

"Fun…"

 **"I think you won her heart, kit. Still, that just adds another woman to your harem… until you mate."**

"You know how I feel about us talking about my sex life, Kurama."

 **"Yeah, yeah, but let's face it. You use them. I know you hate doing it, but you do… why?"**

"Hypocritical, isn't it?" Naruto asks as he heads to the door. "It's because as a former Yakuza member of the Akatsuki clan, I lived by sex. I stopped when Minato adopted me. I can still control my desire now that I'm older and he's dead, but I killed people when he was alive. Also… if I were to indeed chose a lesser evil? Sex is satisfying and doesn't go 100% against morals… killing, no matter how satisfying, goes against all of my morals."

Kurama scoffs. **"Says the man who by the age of eleven was already one of the world's most sought after assassins for hire."**

"Man is a hypocritical animal."

 **"Not sure if Aristotle said that or you just made that up."** Kurama mumbles under his breath before sighing and leaving through a back door.

Naruto arrives outside where Karin stays waiting. "Sorry for the wait… I had a phone call… business." Naruto says sheepishly before getting on his bike. "Hop on. I know a short cut. If they ask… I trust in your abilities to lie. Just make sure you tell them that I've agreed to meet, this time in Konoha's best restaurant, a week from now."

 **(Three days before the second meeting of the main pairing)**

Naruto stays in the remnants of an old and destroyed structure. It was dark due to the storm clouds that hang above. His hoodie was the same style, but the colour was now all black. Everything about him called him shady due to the all-black outfit. Pun not intended.

"So what did you want?" A man asks. This one wears a black hooded cloak with an orange spiral mask."

"Be patient, Obito." Naruto says with a smirk. "I believe the rebuilding of Akatsuki is going well?"

"It is… I'll send them your regards."

"Only if they're the more peaceful bunch." Naruto with a laugh even if he was serious.

"You'll be pleased to know that they are. One of them is Nagato…"

Naruto nods. "Good. Now then…" He pauses as he grins.

"You always know, don't you?" A man asks with a rather teasing tone. He stays hidden by staying behind one of the pillars which had cast a shadow to hide him.

"I aim to please. How's Hanabi?"

"Orochimaru did a number on her, but she'll be back to her usual self after a month. She's in the hospital, room 223. Don't worry, you'll get in as long as I'm with you."

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto says before raising two fingers which then appear to be holding a bullet in between. "Nice try."

"Speed always was your forte." A man says as he lowers his silenced pistol.

"It's second nature." Naruto replies.

"Are we all here yet?" Obito asks.

Naruto smiles. "Yes… yes we are." He pauses before calling each of them out. "Obito of the Yakuza Akatsuki clan, I need you to find me someone who can cover as companion three days from now to Konoha's Majestic Garden. Neji, I need you to keep tabs on Orochimaru. My new informant has told me that Orochimaru's likely hiding somewhere in the Red Light District. Bartender, I need you to have some Jubei clan members around the building. Some as guest, some as waiters, others as themselves. I prefer if they were already on the roof deck. It won't be raining by then so it'll be fine. Just tell them to be armed even on this 'free day', but don't tell them anything else." Naruto requests and then he smiles as the three men nod before disappearing.

The sky begins to pour down and the blonde smiles.

"This should be fun." He muses before he leaves just in time for lightning to strike the ground where he once stood.

 **(Day of the meeting)**

Satsuki growls, if that were even possible. "Dammit! Do I seriously need to wear a dress?!"

"Well, you could go in suit since that is a semiformal place. Just pose as a guy like you always did." Itachi says.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping!"

Itachi blinks. Did that count as being sarcastic? He shrugs, it didn't to him.

 **(That night)**

Naruto enters the roof deck where there is a dance floor in the middle and fine dining tables around it. He is wearing a black suit and tie with an orange dress shirt. He pops his neck as he walks over to the host. "I'd like a table for six please."

"Right this way sir."

Naruto arrives at his table and nods in thanks. "Oh, uh… if you don't mind, do you have somewhere more… close to the dance floor?"

"Very well… hmm… we do, but it will have to be cleaned first. Are you willing to wait?"

"Yes, I also have to wait for my date and a few friends. Two of them might be late though."

The host nods in understanding. "Very well, please be back in twenty minutes… though if you don't mind my asking, shouldn't you have picked your date up?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head which is accompanied by an awkward laugh before he explains. "I should have, but her cousin is a little over protective."

"Ah, of course. Family matters. Very well then." The host says before going off to set the table.

It was at this moment Naruto's facial expression turned blank. "Kabuto is here." He mutters as he gets a glass of wine from a waiter who nods very subtly that you would barely notice. The wine glass is returned, empty.

Naruto walks away. The restaurant was actually located on the top of Konoha's best hotel so Naruto walks to his room. He enters and goes to his shower room to wash his face. He smirks after drying his face as he hears the door open and close. "So you're finally here."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." A woman says.

"It's quite alright, Konan." Naruto says as he walks over to her. He eyes her and then says, "You know… if we weren't busy, I'd rape you right now."

Konan blushes hard but she still manages to make a comeback if you could call it that. "You're rather open with your feelings, you do know that, right?"

"But I know you love me for it." Naruto comments with a laugh.

Konan is wearing a revealing navy blue robe with a large hemline on the front, and it exposes her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breasts, and her belly. She wears tight blue pants and white high heels which makes her look rather sexy in Naruto's eyes. Her Akatsuki cloak is neatly folded on the bed.

"You brought a change of clothes, right?"

Konan nods before she starts to strip and giving Naruto a very good show that he had to just restrain himself from taking her right then and there. She then places on a white sparkling gown which has a slit on one of its sides which starts from Konan's hip. It merged well with her white high heels and Naruto stares in approval. Konan then straps a holster to her thigh before pulling a hidden zipper down to her knee which makes the slit start at her knee.

"Hot."

Konan smiles and pecks Naruto's lips. She blushes and whispers, "Thanks… we could have fun later… if you have time."

Naruto glares at her playfully. "Don't temp me to fuck your brains out right now." He chuckles before offering her his arm. "Come, time's almost up."

The two head to the restaurant and they are greeted by the host. "I see you're back. I've had the table set for you. If you'd follow me please." The host says with a smile.

Naruto and Konan do as requested as the music sooths the mood. Upon arriving at their table, Naruto does what gentleman would do and let Konan sit first by pulling the chair for her.

Konan smiles at the gesture. She was no fool. She knows Naruto likes her, just not in the way she likes him. She would gladly let him be with someone in the future if he really wishes it, but for now, she might as well take full advantage of Naruto being open.

"I see that you still remember our old little way of communicating in fine dining dinners." A man says making Naruto smile.

"It's good to see you too, Itachi-Nii-san." Naruto says with a small chuckle. "I believe you remember Konan, yes?"

Itachi nods with a smile of his own. "I do." He then looks to Konan and says, "I once again give my thanks to you for saving my daughter that night."

Konan smiles. "It was the least I could do. You trained with this idiot and when I found out that Sarada was your daughter… well, let's just say Naruto would kill me if I let anything happen to her."

Naruto laughs awkwardly at that. It was, however, true. He would do the exact thing Konan just said. If there was one thing that was certain, it was that to him, Sarada was his everything. He saw her as a woman even if the girl was just 19. However, should Itachi find out? He'd really count on the fact that he had more stamina to run away like a man running from a predatory vulture. And that's saying something. Vultures don't hunt, they scavenge.

The blonde quietly notes that Itachi must already be around the age of forty to fifty, even if the man still looked like he was around thirty.

Itachi smiles. As far as he knew, Naruto had always looked after his daughter. Sure Sarada and Naruto were only four years apart, but Itachi still believes that Sarada would be protected if she were with the blonde.

"Naruto, I believe you already met my sister?" Itachi asks with a small teasing smirk not directed at the blonde but at the person behind the blonde.

Naruto nods. "I have." He says as he looks behind him with a smirk. "It is an honour to meet you again, Miss Uchiha."

Satsuki nods with a smile although she is internally fuming at the fact that Naruto was so casual about this. Then again, the blonde did set this up so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. It was still annoying that her client just treats her as if she were not an important person. "Like wise, Namikaze." Satsuki says through her teeth.

Naruto chuckles as the two sit. He notices that Satsuki is wearing a red gown similar to Konan's. He smirks at seeing the same design which means that Satsuki also has her piece holstered around her thigh.

"I'm curious." Satsuki starts making the three others at the table look at her. "Why did you have a table set for six?"

Naruto laughs lowly as a waitress approaches them.

"Sir, would you want a menu or would you rather join the buffet?" The waitress asks.

"Buffet please." Naruto replies with a charming smile. "We'll be there shortly. Oh, and please tell Mr. Roberts that his favourite guest has arrived." He finishes making the woman smile back.

"Of course."

Naruto turns his back to Satsuki as he and Konan stand. "I ordered a table for six because I know we have two more guest coming here tonight." He says making Satsuki raise a brow in confusion. This, however, makes Itachi nod.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Onii-chan?" Satsuki practically demands even if it sounds like a normal question.

Itachi smiles. "Nothing you should worry about, my clueless Imouto."

Naruto and Konan return with their food. "I believe it is now your turn to get your food."

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi says, his smile not leaving his face.

Satsuki follows quietly.

"What should we do about the girl?" Konan asks with her hand twitching to her piece.

Naruto just sighs as he notices the act of aggression. "Konan, she's my bodyguard. One who questioned me and my abilities. We are here for them to apologise." He explains and was glad his current escort didn't go for her piece immediately. "Now enjoy the dinner. We didn't just come here for public exposure." He says with a smile which just makes the blue haired woman blush and nod with a tiny smile.

 **(With Itachi and Satsuki at the moment)**

"What the hell is going on Itachi?" Satsuki asks with anger and curiosity in her tone that it was difficult to tell which was more dominant at the moment.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about." Itachi says with his smile still on his face.

"You have been smiling ever since Naruto and you met tonight. You NEVER smile."

He starts with a chuckle before telling her one simple thing. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

They get their food in silence after that.

 **(Back at the table)**

Naruto grins as he sees Itachi return. "The typical Itachi-dinner buffet." He says with a soft laugh.

The raven haired Uchiha just smiles before taking his seat and start eating. He is later joined by his sister who still had a confused look on her face.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A man asks making all heads on Naruto's table turn to him.

"I see you made it." Naruto says with a warm smile. "Kabuto, what an honour yo finally meet you." He says as he stands and kisses the back of the hand of the man making the man blush. "Or should I say, Kabuki..." he asks rhetorically with a smirk seeing the now revealed cross dressing woman blush.

"How?"

"Take a seat and let us talk." Naruto says so casually that it was as if he held the fate of the entire world in his palm.

Kabuki nods and does as she was told, albeit hesitantly. "Now how?"

"My dear, you may wear a suit, but I can notice your curves, although they are barely noticeable." Naruto explains.

"You have a good eye." Kabuki says as she fixes her glasses. "For a freelancer." She finishes making Naruto give another soft laugh.

"I've been around." The blonde says with a smile. "I suggest you get some food and enjoy. It is my treat, after all." His smile actually darkens as Kabuki stands. "Oh, if you'll excuse me." He says as he gets up and takes his phone out. "This is rather important." He passes Kabuki with a dark smirk. _**"You better hope your partner doesn't try anything. Unless you want something to happen to Nono though."**_ The blonde man whispers that the woman nearly couldn't hear it.

Kabuki 's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. That was impossible, for Naruto to know about her mother was just... unreal. She would have thought the whiskered blonde was bluffing had he not said the name.

 **(With Naruto)**

The blonde goes to a corner far from people's line of sight. "Any idea on who the partner might be?" He mumbles to a waiter.

"She's part of the musicians. That's all I know though." The waiter mumbles back making Naruto nod. He heads out first and Naruto following soon after so as to not arouse suspicion. He heads back to the table.

 **(Table)**

Kabuki sits as she enjoys her meal while observing the others. It was then Naruto returns and sits.

"Sorry, it was one of my bosses." Naruto says in manner that simply says, 'that is all you need to know'.

It was at that moment a man in a black suit with a crimson shirt approaches the table. "To think you'd actually be here."

Naruto turns and then smiles after seeing who said it. "Well, this is unexpected."

The man nods in agreement. "True, but I'm just about to leave. Anyway, here's something for you. Until next time." He says before giving the blonde a small invitation card.

"Indeed. Thanks." Naruto answers and reads the invitation card after the man leaves.. It was anything but an invitation card.

 _"Red hair, flute, partner. Room 209, briefcase, bed."_

The blonde smiles. This creeper Satsuki out though so the brunette asks. "What was in the invitation?"

"He has a party this Saturday, but I can't go."

The dinner proceeds smoothly after that. Naruto dances with Konan making something in Satsuki tick. When the two returned, Satsuki excuses herself for five minutes after seeing the two smile. She didn't know just how great an actor Naruto was. It all just came so naturally to the blonde. Dinner ended soon after with the Uchiha siblings heading home, Kabuki on the phone walking away, and Naruto and Konan making their way back to their room.

 **(Room)**

Naruto removes his suit and changes to his black cargo pants and then wears an orange T-shirt under a black short-sleeved high collar hoodie with the hood being detachable via zipper.

Konan changes into her Akatsuki outfit but she doesn't wear the cloak yet.

"One of these days, I'm returning to Akatsuki, become it's leader, and make a rule that should have you naked every time you're around me." Naruto growls making Konan blush shyly.

"That's just like you, always making perverted jokes at the worsts and bests of time." She mutters.

"And you love me for it." Naruto says smugly.

"Fuck you..."

"Don't tempt me!" Naruto exclaims before he goes quiet. "Konan, open the window. Now." He commands after a few seconds of silence.

"What? Why?"

For the first time this evening, Naruto glares. "Just do it."

Konan grew speechless. She does as commanded as she knows better than to actually anger the blue-eyed blonde.

Naruto rushes over to the closet and takes out a briefcase and opens it. He assembles its contents and goes to the door. "Konan, stay by the window. Have your cloak on." He says in such a monotone voice that it almost sounds unnatural. His grip tightens on the hold of his M1 Garand. "Take up the old Akatsuki evacuation plan Cornered Floor. I'll distract them while you set up."

Konan nods before searching for the gear for the plan.

Naruto chooses this moment to open the door and open fire to his right where the first Enemy appears. A fire fight then ensues for the next five minutes as the other side also starts to be crowded by more hostiles.

"I'm done!"

Naruto turns and grabs Konan after hearing that. "Let's hope they like my gift." He mutters before he vanishing in a flash. "Katsu!"

 **(The next day in the Uchiha HQ)**

"Someone please explain to me how the hell thirty terrorists were shot dead last night without us knowing?" Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, demands.

"Well that's the problem. The bullets did not have any trace of DNA on them." A man from forensics says with a frown.

Mikoto sighs at this. She then turns to her best investigator. "Do you have any idea on who caused it, Shisui?"

The mentioned man hums and then speaks. "Maybe, but I need to confirm something first. Last I heard, Itachi and Satsuki were there last night. They did leave before the incident though, but they might still have an idea."

Mikoto calls her children over the intercom. She didn't even bother to use a phone.

Itachi and Satsuki arrive after two minutes with their faces showing confusion. "You called for us, mother?" Itachi inquiries.

"I did indeed. Tell me, what were you doing last night at Konoha's finest restaurant and hotel?"

Itachi blinks. He didn't think it would cause any problem so he told her everything that transpired that night that he and Satsuki were aware of. After finishing, he then asks. "Is there something that happened?"

Mikoto nods. "There is. What happened after you two left was that a terror attack started, leaving one room set ablaze and a corridor stained by their corpses. Not a single trace was found."

"Perhaps it was Naruto who was involved?" Satsuki suggests making her brother glare at her.

Shisui shakes his head at this. "Not possible. The records say Naruto left the hotel five minutes before the attack. He also left with a blue haired woman. He could not have been involved."

Mikoto shakes her head. They were getting nowhere with this. "Enough." She says making everyone shut up and listen. "I want Naruto under watch from now on. From what Itachi told me," she pauses as she looks at her daughter. "Satsuki, you apologised to him at some point in your conversation, right? Do you know where he is? Itachi did say that Naruto would be living in an apartment somewhere near the park."

"I did apologise. He accepted and told me that he's be ready for me this afternoon."

"Good, where will you be meeting?"

"We're going to meet at a café near his building."

"Excellent. From now on, you are assigned to be with him until this case with Orochimaru has settled down. Are we clear?" Mikoto asks for confirmation.

Satsuki nods and says, "Very clear."

"Good, now get going. I just have this feeling that he's somehow involved in this."

"And what of this Kabuki?" Shisui asks. Surely they would not ignore this person.

Mikoto sighs. "That's the problem. Kabuki is the younger sister of Kabuto who acts as a very good decoy. The fact that Naruto was able to tell the two apart means he has had some form of formal training. It is highly possible that this woman did not have anything to do with her brother's plans. That or Orochimaru's plans. Either way, we can suspect this is Orochimaru related. We have to make sure that these two must be under constant watch."

"So, I take it Satsuki has to pack her things?" Itachi inquires.

"She does."

Itachi nods. "I'll tell him our plans. At least he won't be shocked when Satsuki arrives."

"Alright, that being said and done, this meeting is adjourned. All of you report to your posts. Itachi, Satsuki, I'm counting on you for this one." Mikoto says as she leaves the briefing room.

"I guess that means that I should get changed." Satsuki says with a sigh before heading out herself.

Itachi was left alone with Shisui and the two exchange knowing looks. "It seems like Naruto knows more than he lets on."

 **(That afternoon at the café)**

Naruto wears his sleeveless high collar orange and black hoodie over a black short-sleeved shirt. Again, his hood is black, but this time so are the hoodie's pockets. His lower wear stays the same. He has a bit of an obsession with his cargo pants and combat boots. At least it's better than eating ramen everyday. He keeps his hoodie unzipped though which shows the black shirt.

The door opens and the blue-eyed man hears, "Welcome back, Mistress." The man turns his head a bit since his back was facing the door. He raises a brow seeing Satsuki walk over to him.

"Well would you look at that, the almighty bodyguard who nearly killed her client has finally arrived." Naruto muses with a smirk making said bodyguard's brow twitch.

"I thought you said you'd forgiven me for that." Satsuki mutters.

Naruto blinks owlishly at that. "You do know that even if I did forgive you, I'd still remember it, right?"

"That doesn't mean that you have to rub it in, Naruto-baka." Satsuki mutters out shyly which was way out of character for her.

Naruto's eyes narrow at that. "Who said you know me well enough to address me so casually?" He asks in an almost deadly tone.

"But I do know you." Satsuki says with a glare. "I could never forget the boy who entered our school one day only for him to leave after a month. That same boy was the only boy who was capable of all forms of pranks and did them all without fail. That same boy, was you, Naruto."

The said man remains silent for a few moments before looking Satsuki in the eye. He speaks after giving a sigh as if all his energy was lost. "Uchiha Satsuki, former classmate of class 2-A, Konoha High International Campus."

"So you do remember..." Satsuki says with what can only be identified as a tone of relief.

"I didn't want to." Naruto says immediately after he heard those words.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, okay?"

"And I told you that it was fine."

"Then why?"

Naruto grits his teeth. "Because you have no idea who you're talking to."

"Then let me know you..." Satsuki says in barely a whisper.

"You can try." Naruto says, clearly inviting her to find out for herself if she really wants to.

Satsuki, for the first time in weeks, smiles. "I hope you understand that I wanted you to remember me that day of our 'first' meeting."

"Now that's offensive." Naruto says as he looks away. "I was not as clueless as I looked back then, and I sure haven't changed now."

The raven haired woman gasps. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend!"

Naruto nods before looking at her. "Well, I guess we have ourselves a new start." Naruto says with a small smile. "That being said, let's get some coffee, shall we?"

That being said, the two have coffee with Naruto getting to know more about Satsuki. The raven knew that Naruto didn't trust her yet so she let the blonde ask away. What she got in return were a few interesting facts about him.

She found out that Naruto had some sort of addiction to chaos and order. What greatly disturbed her was that Naruto never gave his address, number, or even details of his late father. It would be understood if he didn't talk about anything else, but when Naruto said that he had a rough life before going to school, Satsuki just wanted to know more. She couldn't resist the urge. So she prodded.

Naruto turned defensive and it was then he received a call. After five minutes on the phone, Naruto sighs as he stands. "Let's go... I have a job to do." He says before walking out the door.

Satsuki follows him and asks, "What job? With who?"

"One of my usual clients…" Naruto says solemnly as if he was regretting bringing Satsuki along. She was too innocent for this.

 **(Some time later)**

Naruto and Satsuki arrive at a mansion. Around them are men in suits. They are then escorted to Naruto's client.

"So who's you're client?"

"Her name is Wang Liu Mei, one of few who ask for me because of my speedy deliveries." Naruto says as they walk towards a room. "She is also a member of those who funded Celestial Being."

Satsuki blinks. Naruto dealt with these kinds of people? He was dealing with a high profile woman, who in public was a sexy goddess to many men, but now? That woman was actually a funder of terrorists?

"Look underneath the underneath, Kakashi-sensei used to say." Naruto says enough for Satsuki to hear. "He was a Black Ops agent before he started teaching, know that?" He asks rhetorically. Of course the Uchiha knows, it was in the scarecrow's file after all.

The two enter and are greeted by the girl. "I see you brought someone along today. Care to explain?"

Naruto nods. "Yes, I do." Four shots ring out as the four suits around them drop dead on the ground. "Wang Liu Mei, Under Black Ops protocol section 21, you are here-by under arrest for sending highly confidential information to The Informant."

 **(TBC)**

 **That's that! Please review! Oh, and the shinobi version will be in the Naruto Universe only, not a crossover.**


End file.
